Close Encounter
by Stupidfic
Summary: a new team of Pokemon thieves has arisen, but is there more than meets the eye?
1. Mary Sue no more!

-1It was a bright day as a young girl walked in a forest, humming a tune. The girl was Kyra, and she is an eleven year-old Pokemon trainer. Her long hair is a light violet, she wore a pink t-shirt with jeans that were a little big for her and black shoes she polishes everyday. Kyra has obtained plenty of Pokemon and has gotten eight gym badges already. In fact, she was traveling to fight the Elite Four.

Her humming stopped when she noticed someone. A tall figure wearing some sort of silver armor was typing something one what looked like a pokedex. 'That person looks suspicious' Kyra pondered 'I bet he's a bad guy!' The girl shouted "HEY" which gave the figure her attention. "I don't trust you" Kyra said as she pulled out a Poke ball "so let's have a Pokemon battle!" She grinned as she tossed the pokeball into the air, which opened up and sent out a light that formed into an Espeon.

The figure silently pulled a pokeball of it's own and released a Gastly with red smoke instead of purple. "Alright Sunshine, use psychic!" shouted Kyra, her Espeon replying by attacking the ghost Pokemon with psychic energy. The figure made a beeping noise, and the Gastly hit the Espeon with an ember attack. Wait, ember? Can a Gastly learn that move? Kyra ignored the thought and continued her attention towards the battle.

"Sunshine, use calm mind!" Kyra shouted to her Espeon. As the purple Pokemon glowed the figure beeped again and the Gastly spewed a flamethrower attack out of it's mouth. The flames hit the Espeon and rendered it unconscious. Kyra returned her Pokemon in surprise, what is up with that guy's Pokemon, not to mention the guy himself? Before she could send out another Pokemon, the silver armored figure shot her with a pistol! She fell to the ground paralyzed.

"W-what the h-hell?" the girl stuttered. The figure returned his Pokemon and began to walk towards Kyra. She noticed the figure pull out something and became wide eyed in fear. "N-no please!" she begged "I'm s-sorry, please, n-no!" Then she screamed loudly before her mind went blank.

-

To be continued.


	2. Law & Order

-1Johnson took another ship of his coffee. He was a middle-aged man, with a rugged face and tired eyes. Crime is plentiful in a large city such as Saffron City, and thus there isn't much time to relax when you're a detective. "Hey Johnson!" shouted Officer Jenny "you got another case!" Letting out a sigh, Johnson put down his coffee cup and walked towards Jenny, who held a picture of a purple-haired girl. "Her name's Kyra Viole, age eleven, Pokemon trainer" the officer spoke. "Eye witness reports she was kidnapped by some person in silver costume, the same costume that have been taking Pokemon, wild and trainer-owned, from various routes."

The detective asked "does this mean we have a new Team Rocket?" "I guess you can say that" Jenny sighed "but I don't see what the girl has anything to do with it. Anyway, Kyra and the suspect was last seen at Route 24." Johnson began to leave, but Jenny quickly stopped him. "I know you don't want to, but I'm afraid you're going to need a partner for this case." Detective Johnson turned "but I have…." "A human one" Jenny interrupted "Having just one Pokemon isn't enough."

Johnson groaned. Unlike most kids, he decided to stay home instead of being a Pokemon trainer. The idea of Pokemon master was silly to him, Johnson wanted to actually do good in the world than trying to catch wild monsters. But his Pokemon, a Weezing, was a different story. He found the poison type nearly beaten to death by it's coordinator who got angry by it because it evolved. Since then the Weezing became a valuable friend, who can use smoke screen to blind and slow down criminals.

"Alright, who's my partner?" asked Johnson. "A new guy, his name is Sam Jenkins" the officer answered "he should have been here by-" And opening the door was a young man with a large grin and eyes full of energy. In other words, Johnson knew this was trouble. "Hey there!" spoke Sam as he shook Johnson's hand "I assume you're gonna be my partner, right?" "Yeeees" Johnson glumly replied, getting his hand out of the man's grasp. "Good luck you two!" said Officer Jenny as the detectives left.

Sam's car came to a halt as it entered Route 24. Johnson had no idea how long it took, Sam had a heavy metal CD and they listened to it very loudly, loud enough to give Johnson a headache. "Alright, let's find that weirdo and give him some justice!" the newbie said as they exited his car. Johnson shook his head and walked into the forest.

It took them two minutes before they got to the scene of the crime. A few scorches, some torn clothing, and footprints were the only evidence there even was any sort of event. "Not much to suspect a kidnapping" muttered the detective, looking at the scene. "Hey Johnny!" shouted Jenkins in an irritating way "I think I see where the suspect went!" Johnson went to look, and saw a bush near a farming field, with a peculiar large hole through it and footprints matching the ones from the crime scene. "I think it's a secret base" whispered Sam, Johnson nodded and pulled out his poke ball.

The two slowly snuck into the secret base. There wasn't much inside, just a few crates and a PC. Johnson heard something from one crate, and went to check it out. Inside shivering was Kyra, her clothes torn and her skin pale. "Oh god" gasped Johnson then Sam who wondered what was inside, she needed to be hospitalized! He picked her up and turned to the exit, only to see a Pokemon blocking it!

It looked like a Zubat, except it had eyes instead of mouth. "Go Weezing!" Johnson shouted as he tossed his pokeball, releasing a floating two-headed ball "use sludge!" The Pokemon answered by spitting gunk into the bat's eyes, rendering it blind. The detectives ran outside to see a silver-clad figure, the same one described as the kidnapper. "Freeze!" Sam yelled pulling out a pistol "don't move!" The figure stood there, then turned it's head to the Zubat. It started to walk to it's Pokemon, but Sam tried to stop the figure. It pushed him down and continued on. Sam, with no choice, fired his gun. The bullets bounced off the figure's armor, and by then it grabbed the Zubat and teleported away. The secret base also disappear, it's entrance a regular bush.

Johnson muttered under his breath as he returned his Weezing, they found Kyra but the suspect ran, no wait, teleported away. "Uh, Johnson?" said Sam in a confused tone "what is that?" Johnson looked to see what Sam meant, and went wide-eyed. The farming field was burnt to the ground, and on the now-flat terrain was a large black symbol.


	3. Answers and Ambushes

-1The next day the detectives were trying to figure out what the symbol meant. Officer Jenny came by with some information from the hospital. "The girl is currently unstable" Jenny sighed "but she's fine, got anything yet?" Johnson shook his head "not a thing, we assume this is the suspect's or his group's logo, yet I don't know why he would do that". "HEY I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" shouted Sam a bit too loudly. Johnson and Jenny looked at a newspaper Sam was holding. On the page was an article about a new show of ancient relics museum in Saffron. There was also a picture of an artifact, and the symbol was visible on the artifact. "Looks like we're going to the museum" Johnson said.

The museum had a few people looking at the old things and replicas of the old times. The detectives entered the museum to find some answers. "Excuse me" spoke Johnson to one man, showing his badge to gain attention "you wouldn't happen to be the archeologist who found the relics for today's show?" "Yes, I am him, Martin Rock" the archeologist answered "what do you want?" "We are investigating recent kidnappings and that symbol" Sam said pointing towards the symbol on one artifact "seems to be of importance, do you know what it means?"

Martin took a minute to get his thoughts together. "Well" he started "the meaning of the symbol is a mystery. But that writing on that artifact is during the time humanity began to evolve. Supposedly, the writing roughly translates that humans were having problems with Pokemon. Then the symbol, which we have yet to translate, came and gave humans poke balls. So because of whatever the symbol means, we were able to capture Pokemon and become the people we are today."

Johnson was very confused. "Thanks for your time" he said to Martin, then turned towards his partner "this doesn't make any sense. Why would they choose that symbol? Are they a cult perhaps?" "Slow down there buddy!" answered Sam "I don't get it either, but we have to find more about the group itself, not some stupid symbol!" The detectives went outside, and saw Kyra near their car.

She still looked unwell, and stood as if she were a zombie. "Um, are you alright?" asked Johnson "and shouldn't you still need to be in the hospital?" Without warning, Kyra lunged forward and tackled Johnson to the ground. The girl grabbed the detective's throat and started choking him, her strength unusually strong. With his hands busy trying to loosen Kyra's grip, Johnson somehow managed to get his pokeball off his belt and Sam let Weezing came out. Upon seeing his owner under attack, Weezing spat out some smog to stop the attacker.

Kyra was stunned from the smog and Johnson took the opportunity to get her off of him. She wiped off the smog from her face and looked the detectives in rage, then quickly becomes pale. Sam and Johnson notice that she wasn't look at them but above them and they turn to see what Kyra was looking at. On top of the museum were two silver figures, armed with some sort of guns. The detectives pulled out their pistols, now both sides aimed at each other.

Suddenly, a hyper beam came from out of nowhere and hit the figures by the side. Johnson and Sam looked to see a Dragonite, recharging after performing such a powerful move. The figures pulled out pokeballs and sent out a yellow Marill and what looked like a baby Scyther. "Darkfire, use Fire Blast!" shouted someone, and a second later a Charizard appeared and spat out a large star-shaped flame that knocked out the strange Marill and Scyther. The silver figures returned their Pokemon in their poke balls, but before they could do anything the Dragonite was recharged and sent out another hyper beam, sending the figures sky high.

"Are you alright?" asked the same voice who called the one attack. Out from the darkness came an attractive woman who looked about probably twenty. Her hair was golden yellow and her eyes were bright blue. She wore a white t-shirt with some jewelry, a rather short black skirt and wore white gloves and blue running shoes. "Uh err yeah" stuttered Sam, stunned by the woman's beauty. "Not you!" shouted the female, running past the detectives and by Kyra's side. Johnson watched as the lady comforted the sobbing girl, then asked "so……exactly who are you?"

The lady looked at the detective, embarrassed from her rudeness, then replied "I'm Kyra's sister!"

-

To be continued.


	4. Turn for the worst

-1At the hospital, Kyra laid asleep on a medical bed while three grown-ups chatted with each other. "My name is Luna, ex-champion of Johto" the sister said "I came to Kanto to see my sister in the Pokemon League Tournament, but after I heard she was missing, I went here as soon as I could." "You wouldn't happen to know those weird guys, would you?" Sam asked "the way you fought them, it looked like you knew what they were capable of."

Luna took a long breath and sighed. "During my time as a trainer, I went to the Ruins of Alph as a detour. There was a digging site nearby so I decided to check it out. And as soon as I got there some crazy looking archeologists attacked me. I managed to knock them out with my Pokemon, and then out from the ruins I saw them, the people in the silver suits. They used strange Pokemon, ones that already, but still completely different. I was able to fight them off somehow, and I discovered they used some mind control serum to control the archeologists so they could take relics from the ruins for some reason. But that's all I knew about them before they fled."

Johnson thought for a second, then said "but how did you find us?" "Oh right, I forgot about that" Luna said in embarrassment "when I got to the hospital, one of the nurses said that some strange armored people came and took Kyra with them. I thought they were getting their revenge after last time, so I got some of my best Pokemon and went to look for them. I had no idea where to look, but after I saw the newspaper of some artifact and remembered the weirdoes' obsession with ancient stuff so I went there and saw you guys going against them."

With nothing else to say, the detectives left the hospital to continue their jobs. "Well this keeps getting weirder and weirder" Sam said softly as he drove his car with Johnson on the next seat. "So our friends aren't beginners it seems" Johnson muttered "but this doesn't seem to fit, why bother stealing Pokemon if they have rarities of their own? Do you think they mutate Pokemon?" Before Sam could reply, the police radio loudly went on. "There has been a robbery at the museum!" a man's voice blared "I repeat, there has been a robbery at the museum!" Just then, a pink Pokemon the two men have never seen before quickly flew overhead, a glimpse of something familiar clutching in it's grasp. With no time to ponder, the car did a 180 and chased after the Pokemon.

Although the pink flying thing was very fast, Sam's car was rather speedy enough to follow it. The Pokemon went off the road and into an alleyway, the car follow suite. While the Pokemon gracefully soared by buildings, the detectives down below crashes into boxes and trashcans continuously. Eventually, when Johnson and Sam thought they would lose the chase, the Pokemon entered a seemly abandoned warehouse through an open window. The detectives got out of the beaten-up vehicle and grabbed their guns. "Should we call for back-up?" Johnson quietly asked his partner. "Nah, they won't be any help" Sam whispered "that, and I think the radio broke."

They quietly opened the large doors and snuck inside, the area dark and silent. Without a sound, the two slowly searched the area holding their pistols tightly. It seemed there was nothing out of the ordinary, until Johnson saw a faint light around the corner. He signaled Sam to the light, and both walked towards it. Under a dingy light bulb on the ceiling was a high-tech container filled with poke balls. Nearby was a monitor with various pictures of Pokemon flashing on the screen. "It seems to be some sort of Pokemon storage with an identity scanner" Sam whispered "and by the looks of no strange species on the scanner, these poke balls probably don't belong to the suspects."

There was a noise of foot steps nearby, and the detectives hid by some empty boxes. They saw a silver figure walk by, looking at the monitor. Another figure comes, turning it's head to the first figure. "Xy ghfd rwq Pkmn?" the figure said in a muffled inhuman voice. "Afg" the other replied, with the same unnatural tone "mmn vy dklonsia uw." With a nod, the second figure presses a few buttons on the container which soon the top half with the pokeballs hovers in the air. As it and it's friend grabbed on to it, a sound glass breaking surprised them and the hidden detectives. "Opi! Utraqw bz Pkmn!" one of figures shouted. They pulled out some poke balls and ran towards the noise. Sam and Johnson followed quietly.

Inside the warehouse by a broken window was Luna, her face full of fury. "Come on out you bastards!" she shouted "I'll show you for messing with my sister!" The figures released their Pokemon, all of them different variations of already discovered creatures. "What is she doing?" Johnson loudly whispered. "Is that all?" she sneered "I choose you Bahame-" In an instant, the silver figures pulled out their guns and zapped Luna, sending her to ground stunned. She just screamed in anger before one of the figures injected something into her.

Afraid something bad was happening, Johnson jumped of hiding with his pistol aimed at the figure that injected Luna. Sam came out too, a bit more uneasy. A Cubone with bone nun-chucks knocked away the men's weapons, then a green Tentacool grabbed them both with vines. "Ccjc olgty sqtb?" asked one figure, it's gun aimed at the detectives. The other one, with a knocked-out Luna over it's shoulder, pulled down it's partner's gun and replied "zaq klwdhb fqfx mgieaiv lmfw." They walked away, the Tentacool with his captives followed.

The figures stopped in front of the relic that was stolen from the museum. The green Tentacool waved it's tentacles, accidentally hitting one of the figures. The figure fell to the floor and it's left hand touched the relic. It let out a painfully loud scream that sounded like a banshee rock concert. The silver figure stood up and tried to cool down it's roasting hand. "BJAHZBZBSHWQIPZM!" the figure shouted at the frighten Tentacool, soon sending all the Pokemon inside their pokeballs.

The other figure put down Luna and took a few steps back, while the injured one aimed a gun at the detectives. Luna stood up, except she looked possessed. "I think they used that mind control whatever on her" Sam said to his partner, the figure moving it's weapon towards the talker. The girl touched the artifact, and instead of getting hurt, the artifact began to glow. The detectives were surprised, and the figures were pleased.

"Ctwqyu qhsgc bw!" said a figure over some sort of radio. A flash of light appeared nearby, and as it faded a third figure, with a more detailed suit, stood in place. "Bxgk?" it asked, the other two nodding "vhzai jjjj." It then noticed Johnson and Sam, then signaled the figure with the burnt hand to lower it's weapon. "Hello there…." the detailed figure said in a normal English voice "…..humans."

-

To be continued.


	5. UFO

-1"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Johnson shouted, irritating the two lesser figures. "Well, even though I have no need to explain anything to you useless being and can just kill you on the spot…" the greater figure smugly replied "…I'm in a good mood right now, so I'll tell what you need to know. We are Traynors, space aliens to be specific. Centuries ago our ancestors created artificial life that could use elemental powers and abilities a normal life-form could never do. Because they more powerful than the rest of our technology, they escaped from our grasp and spread throughout the galaxy, breeding and morphing too. So our smarter ancestors traveled outer space trying to find a way to contain the creatures. Thankfully, the ancestors developed capsules that suck up energy made from the life-forms' D.N.A."

"Wait, so you mean…." Johnson started to say before getting an alien gun pointed at his head. Sam stood still afraid to get blasted. "As I was saying" the lead Traynor continued "as our ancestors went around catching all the loose specimens, they happen to find this little planet you call Earth. Back then your kind were rather pathetic, trying to fend off against the ever-powerful Pokemon. But after both of us met, your kind controlled the Pokemon easily. Due to technological superiority, we decided to rule Earth as our own. Of course war began. But thanks to your ancestors'…..umm…….what was it again? Oh yes, your ancestors' 'magic' they took one of our important items and made it untouchable for our kind. Without it, our ancestors had no choice but to flee, thus humans we now the ever-expanding rulers of this planet. This relic is that untouchable item. We came to finish the work, and have been using some of your kind to retrieve it and activate it, but this female disturbed everything!……….until now. Now that we have this relic, we can now unleash the true power of Pokemon and finally end humanity!"

Everything was silent. "But why did steal Pokemon from around here?" Sam meekly asked. The Traynor paused, then answered "we just wanted to expand our collection. Gotta catch 'em all!" The aliens, Luna, and the artifact were soon glowing as a sign of teleportation. With no other good option, Johnson grabbed Sam's shirt and both went into the glow. When the light dimmed down, the detectives found themselves inside a very high-tech place. "Lkdywbxbaq!" one alien yelled, pointing to the unpossessed humans. The two quickly dodged laser beams and ran off, unaware of their location. "Mjsh, jksdadfi" the lead Traynor said. The lesser Traynors followed after the humans while the greater one controlled Luna.

The detectives found out where they were when the two noticed a window with Earth outside. "Aw crap" Sam muttered "this is so not good." "We have to somehow stop this…..U.F.O. thing" Johnson muttered "even though I have no clue how to do such a thing." "Uh…..wait! I got it!" Sam said with excitement "all we have to do is disable the main generator and……..that's about it." Johnson sighed, it wasn't as quick or simple or easy as it was in those fanfics. "Alright, let's just try to stop them somehow" he said. Johnson also released his Weezing to try and help the detectives stop the U.F.O.

Sam ran off in a gray corridor, panting as he went. Unfortunately, he collided with the aliens. "Mvgsw!" one of the Traynors shouted as it and it's friend fired their guns at the human's direction. He ducked as two balls of energy went above him and hit a wall, making hissing sounds as they disappeared. Sam fled, hoping to not get hit by the Traynors' projectiles.

Johnson, though, happen to encounter the leader controlling Luna as she worked with the relic. The Traynor noticed Johnson and said "you again?" "Stop whatever your doing right now!" Johnson yelled, but the Traynor just laughed in his alien voice. "Do you think I'm threatened by you?" it asked "unless you didn't know, you have no way to escape and you are totally over-powered by our Pokemon. In fact, I could kill you with my bare hands!" "Let's see you try" grunted Johnson as he charged at the alien.

Meanwhile, Weezing floated around entering random rooms. It had no clue what it was looking for, but if the purple two-headed monster's trainer asks to stop the U.F.O. then it will. Weezing noticed some of covering on a metal wall. Since it had no arms, it touched the covering with it's tongue. The covering disappeared and revealed another room. Weezing entered it and saw tubes of energy everywhere connected to a large bright orb. Now the Pokemon pondered what to do with the orb. Without any other ideas, it prepared to spit some gunk on it…

POW! WHOOSH! SMASH! CRACK! In an instant, Johnson got punched in the stomach, went back a few feet, fell hard on the floor, and broke a bone in the process. "See? You're not that tough" the Traynor said in a humored tone. The alien was about to sent another blow but the U.F.O. suddenly rumbled and the lights flicked. "Bhi?" the alien questioned. The spaceship then tilted and everything that wasn't bolted to the floor were flung to a wall. The relic happened to collide with the Traynor's body. It screeched so loudly that some glass objects broke and Luna was out of her mind control. "Wh-where am I?" Luna asked in fright and confusion, then covered her ears from the alien's screams. Johnson grabbed her arm and both fled.

The two frantic went through the halls of the spaceship, eventually meeting up with Sam and Weezing. Sam had a large bag of poke balls behind his back. "Weezing" the Weezing happily said, a bit of gunk dripping from it's main mouth. "I saw we're going back to Earth" Sam shouted "and I don't think we'll have a nice landing either! This way, I think I saw an escape pod!" He ran off to a nearby area, Johnson returned his Pokemon to it's poke ball and him and Luna followed the other detective. Sam opened a door and inside was a circular escape pod. The three humans entered it and closed it. "Hurry, I think I see some things coming!" said Luna fearfully, pointing to the three Traynors and their Pokemon running towards the pod. Sam put down the bag and franticly pressed random alien symbols until the pod detached from the U.F.O. Some of the strange Pokemon tried to stop it, but they didn't make it as the spaceship crashed into the ocean, never to be seen again.

The next morning, the detectives waited as Luna walked out of the hospital with her sister Kyra, who has now recovered. "Thank you so much" Luna said smiling "I mean, even though there's no evidence of the aliens or anything." "It's alright" spoke Johnson. Dragonite came out of it's poke ball and putting the sisters on it's back. "Bye!" shouted Kyra while waving as the dragon flew to the Indigo Plateau.

"I forgot to mention" Sam said "I resigned. If these cases are crazy as the last one, I don't think survive as a detective." Johnson was surprised at first, but then pulled out his hand. The two shook hands and Sam went into his car and drove off. Johnson stood there, taking a few breaths. He released Weezing again, confused as what was happening. "Well" Johnson sighed "it's just the two of us again. Want to get some breakfast?" "Weez!" it replied happily. The human smirked and the two walked off, the cases of Saffron city on hold for just a while.

-

THE END……………………………?

-

Sam stopped the vehicle out in the forest. He got out, checking for anything nearby. Still looking anyone was around, the ex-detective went by a tree and passed through it like a ghost. It was total darkness, then lights were turned on to reveal that he was not alone. In front of him were fifteen Pokemon, all wearing cloaks with different colors representing their element type.

"So how did the mission go?" asked a cloaked Machamp. "It went well, Seer of Combat" Sam spoke in rather serious tone "the creators have foolishly sent a small group to retrieve the relic and were defeated easily." "What of the relic?" said a cloaked Pigeot "did you destroy it?" "No, Seer of Flight" sighed the human "it was still in the ship went it crashed. If I can suggest that the Seer of Ocean could send some brethren to retrieve and the creators' servants if they are alive." "It will be done" said a cloaked Blastoise "you have done your duty. You may leave now." Sam suddenly glowed and shrunk, revealing he was in reality a Ditto. "May the Pocket Monsters rule" the Ditto bowed as the lights went out.


End file.
